


Shaxira (New Org)

by Lady_Sakura



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Original Work
Genre: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: A transformation on my Tempest characters for the New Org universe. New Org copyright to Duo-chan, based on the Kingdom Hearts franchise.





	Shaxira (New Org)

**Author's Note:**

> A transformation on my Tempest characters for the New Org universe. New Org copyright to Duo-chan, based on the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

#23: Shaxira, The Wistful Melody  
  
Other: Arashi Silvermoon, OC SeeD from FF8.  
Age: 21  
Appearance: 5'8", average build at 140lbs with mid-length pale blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Uniform Changes: Her coat hood is adorned with dangling crystals, creating the look of a circlet when the hood is worn. Also wears a black choker with a cluster of crystals in the center.  
  
World Introduced: Radiant Garden  
Nobodies: Shriekers  
Attribute: Agility  
  
Abilities: Well-versed in magic use, particularly of the elemental variety. She will occasionally use these abilities for non-fighting use (i.e. starting a camp fire with a spell). Strong in long-distance fighting, she is also very proficient with a bow and arrow. She has the unique ability to be able to play any instrument and can also create them from elemental magic. She can also 'draw' magic spells from her enemies, due to her training as a SeeD. Since losing her heart, she is no longer able to summon her Guardian Forces.  
  
Strengths: Long-distance attacks, magic use. Loyal to comrades, highly intelligent, good at reading people. Graceful and agile, high level of accuracy on attacks.  
  
Weaknesses: Water spells, hand-to-hand combat. Low physical strength and stamina. Average speed.  
  
Personality: At first glance, Shaxira comes off as very cold and distant. She has low self-esteem and often thinks of herself as sub-par to other members of the Organization. Even when given praise and contempt, she believes that everyone is just mocking her and her abilities. As such, she usually does not initiate to fight, choosing instead to stay on the sidelines and assist the other members as needed. She will, however, always rise to a challenge in an attempt to prove herself to others.  
  
She is very blunt and sarcastic, to the point on all things that she says. She often finds it hard to understand when others are just joking or not being serious. She usually speaks and acts very formally, and has a high amount of respect for the hierarchy of the Organization.  She does not go out of her way to include herself in the matters of the Org unless specifically asked, but she is always willing to do anything asked of her, even if she does display an attitude when actually doing so.  
  
She also has trouble with men, particularly handsome ones, as they remind her of her lover who left her because of her weaknesses. She feels anger towards them and blames them for her having given up her heart for the strength to win his love back.  
  
  
  
BONUS!  
  
Shrieker Nobodies: Shaxira's Shriekers are more of a defensive nobody, only appearing in battle when other nobodies are around. As their name suggests, they use high pitched shrieking sounds to paralyze their enemies. They have low HP and physical strength, henceforth relying on other nobodies to actually do the attacking while they have the enemy immobilized. Their spell is broken when they are physically attacked, however. Shaxira can let her nobodies think and attack on their own, or she can control them with her instruments or singing.


End file.
